Lucian V. Ghost
The Minecraft Legend According to Legend, Lucian Valentine Ghost was born on the 7th of the 7th of 1877. He grew up in London during the end of the Victorian era. His father was a crook with ancestral ties to the royal family, whereas his mother was an incredibly strong willed woman, born into a high class family with very little money. Lucian's father married her in an arranged marriage and quickly restored the family fortune. However all was not well, because shady deals with men on the wrong side of the law caused Lucian's father to be shot in the head while giving a speech at the Queen's assembly. His mother died shortly after. Left with no parents, the boy was handed over to his aunt and uncle who squandered the family fortune. Left without an education or a penny to his name, Lucian became the highwayman known as the Gentleman Ghost and conducted several robberies before being shot and killed at twenty one in 1898 by the notorious thief taker, James McPherson. One hundred years later, Lucian's body was found in a pool of honey. The properties of the honey had kept his body from ageing, although his face was horrifically scarred. Using an illegal procedure, medical experts managed to revive him, but with unfortunate side affects. When he was first woken, Lucian went insane, which caused him to slaughter most of the guards before they managed to subdue him. Another side affect of the process meant that Lucian's original body required a constant supply of blood delivered straight into his heart. This meant that the medical experts that had resurrected him had turned him into a literal vampire. Knowing that it was the only way to bring his memories back, the scientists placed him in a cryogenic pod and then made a clone so that they could access his mind. Although the clone was technically a new body, it was made from the same DNA which meant that the bodies need for fresh blood, although lessened, maintained throughout any genetic copies made of the original. It also meant that the blood was not required to be pumped into the heart directly but could be ingested orally. Within a few months, the clone had started creating a device that would repair the DNA Matrix of the original. He stored it inside a mask, that when attached to the face, would feed a small amount of repaired blood to the wearer and also maintain the DNA inside the body of the wearer. Just before World War 2 broke out, the clone planted several bombs around the lower levels of the facility and set them off. Dozens of testificates were injured or killed, but the attack was blamed on the Illager nation that was to the north, who had been hostile for months. The facility was abandoned and soon after the unknown company stopped funding any work within the area. For a couple of years all was quiet, and then one day the power flickered on. Lucian's clone had succeeded in reviving the original, and had almost died in the process. Now known as Prof. Boom, he sadly died a couple of weeks later, when he was crushed by shifting debris while exploring the lower levels of the old facility. It was a quick death. The Academies After his revival, Lucian traveled from the island to learn about the world in which he lived. He first enrolled in the Sky Lord Academy, where he received his Degree in Sky Captainancy and the official goggles that he still wears to this day. (Silver frames with a dark red adjustable strap and tinted lenses.) Next came the Science Academy. There he met some of the future employees of Ghost Labs. His lab partner was often the future Head of Wepons & Defense Dev R&D, Xerion Baskerville. It is also where he met Dr. Isruphalo, although not much is known about him. The Reality Version The real Lucian V. Ghost is a seventeen year old teenager with multiple personality disorder, living in Cornwall, England. His alter/prime personality is nicknamed H so as to facilitate personality referencing without revealing his real name. [[Gentleman Ghost Wikia|Return To Home.]] =